


Second Guessing

by KeepsakeKey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: bottom!Dean, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepsakeKey/pseuds/KeepsakeKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'There is no God. Some times, bad things happen for no reason, other than to create chaos and destruction.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Guessing

**Author's Note:**

> This is in roleplay format.

Dean thought of himself as naive. He was better off back then, believing that there was no God. Now he knew, sure, there was a God out there. But that God had no plans on saving them from all the bad in the world. God was just pushing them along, sending them on their merry way.

Dean had always told himself that if there was a God, then he didn't give a shit about them. Then Castiel came along, giving him some faith. A lot of good that faith was doing him, now.

"God dammit!" Dean yelled as he threw his bag of belongings into the back of the Impala, hearing it bang up against the side. Any other time he'd be careful with his baby, but he wasn't in the best of moods.

Since Sam seemed to be taking his sweet ass time in the motel, probably waiting for Dean to calm down, he got into the driver's seat and just sat there, hands on the steering wheel, keys in his palm.

They had spent months looking for God, hoping that he'd save them, help them defeat Lucifer. So far, it seemed like God was the bad one in this scenario.

The man let out a ragged breath and leaned forward, his forehead hitting the top of the wheel. He closed his eyes, trying to calm down, his grip on the leather becoming tight enough to make his knuckles white.

'We can still find a way,' Sam said.

A way for what? If they were so far gone that even God has given up, what was the point?

"I'm sorry, Dean," A gruff voice spoke from the passenger seat. "Trust me, I'm just as disappointed as you are. He was my father, I thought I was doing right by putting my faith in him…"

Dean almost jumped out of his skin upon hearing Castiel's voice. He looked over quickly, straightening in his seat and half-glaring. He couldn't be angry at the Angel though, at least not right now.

His eyes ran over the man before shrugging and looking back out the windshield, his grip on the steering wheel loosening. "Not your fault, Cas… I had a dad too, you know." He glanced over at Castiel, a frown on his face.

Cas was still looking down at his lap. He wanted to let it all out; the hurt, the betrayal. The shame of mindlessly following a father who was never even there. He knew Dean would understand, but he also knew that Dean had a rule of 'no chick flick moments'.

"How did you deal with it, Dean?"

Dean tapped his foot absently against the gas pedal, his own angsty thoughts dwindling away as Castiel tried to have an emotional moment. Really, he was proud of the Angel; after all, until recently he barely had any shred of emotion. He was actually a bit sad that once Cas finally discovered them, the one that had to be pressed on him was sadness, disappointment, anger, hopelessness…

"I kind of… didn't." He shrugged, knowing it didn't make much sense. "I always did what I was told. Sammy's the one who rebelled against Dad. Instead of dealing with it, I just grew up. Quickly."

Dean felt his frown growing deeper, wishing that Sam would appear from the motel now.

Cas looked at Dean thoughtfully for a moment, his head cocked to the side. Finally he nodded, more to himself than to Dean. He would just take the pain, and push it away. It seemed to work for humans, why couldn't it work for him? He might just need a little help.

"How do you suggest I… 'grow up'?" He asked quietly.

Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat. This conversation was going downhill quickly. "Well, I sort of threw myself into women. A good lay is the best cure for everything." He wouldn't have admitted to fucking women in order to run from his problems a few years ago. But considering how many women he's bedded recently -read: none- he supposed it didn't really matter.

As soon as Sam came out of the motel, bag over his shoulder, Dean let out a thankful breath. As much as he'd like to comfort Castiel, he wasn't one for having heart-to-heart conversations.

Cas thought about it for a moment, before mumbling a 'thank you' and disappearing. He saw he was making Dean uncomfortable. Perhaps he'd come back later, and they could go to another bar like they did that time when Sam was gone. Perhaps this time Dean could teach him what to do to please women, and not scare them off. Castiel was new at this, but Dean seemed to be very experienced. Maybe Cas could convince him to share some tips.

Dean let out a light sigh of relief as Castiel did his poof thing, disappearing from the car. Once Sam got in, the younger brother raised an eyebrow. "What was that about?"

"You don't even wanna know, dude."

A few hours later they pulled into yet another motel. They hadn't gone anywhere in particular, they just wanted to get out of the motel since that was where they had died. Not exactly the best place to go to sleep at.

"I'll go pay for the room." Dean climbed out of the Impala, heading inside the front of the motel. He was about ready to pass out.

He paid for one room and drove around the building, picking up his bag before heading in. Sam walked behind him, calling up, "I call the shower first!"

Dean grumbled, not really caring. While his little brother headed for the bathroom, he sat on one of the beds and pulled off his shoes.

Cas appeared near Sam's bed, looking intently at Dean.

"I was thinking about what you said earlier, and I'd like to try it. How do I… Make women… Want me?" Cas said awkwardly, before staring back up at Dean, expectantly.

Dean managed to not jump, instead just letting out an aggravated huff of air. He knew Castiel was smart, but apparently he didn't retain the 'don't suddenly appear and give me a heart attack' thing.

He blinked as he looked at the Angel, his lips twitching as he tried to hide a grin. "Are you serious?" He chuckled. He had tried before to get Castiel laid, and that hadn't worked so well. "You'll do fine, Cas. You're nice enough looking; you're just creepy as fuck."

Cas frowned. "I'm not creepy, Dean. I am an Angel of the.."

He stopped, swallowing hard.

"I am an Angel. I just need some help, Dean. You know it's not easy to ask for help."

Dean sighed. He really didn't want to go into this, but focusing on appealing to women seemed to be getting Castiel's mind off of his father. Surely he could at least help?

"Well we're not going out. I haven't showered yet." He frowned for a moment, looking over at the Angel before getting an idea. Not a very good one, but…

Dean got up and moved over to Sammy's bed, sitting on the edge, about a foot from Castiel. "Alright. We're at a bar. I'm the chick. Try to pick me up."

Cas got a little nervous, and awkwardly shuffled a little closer to Dean. This was very embarrassing, especially for an Angel, but if Dean thought it would help…

"Um, Hello.. Ma'am," he stuttered, trying to ignore the mocking smile on Dean's face. "The Lord has blessed you with beautiful…"

Cas scanned Dean's face for something to compliment. He had always been intrigued by his lovely green eyes, so he picked that.

"…Eyes."

Dean felt his lips turn up in a smirk. He was gonna try real hard to not laugh at Cas.

"Tip 1: Don't come at as too Catholic. Catholics don't have one night stands." He grinned. "At least the good ones don't."

He cleared his throat and schooled his features into something light, a small smile on his face. "Why thank you. I like your eyes, too." He leaned forward slightly, a motion that almost all women did to make a guy look straight down their shirt. He didn't have boobs, obviously, but he was a bit curious on what Castiel would make of it.

Cas's eyes traveled down Dean's body, before he breathed out deeply, focusing on the task.

"My name is Castiel," he said softly, sitting down on the bed next to Dean. "Whats yours?"

Dean leaned back as Castiel sat down, going back into a normal sitting stance. He tilted his head, doing the quickest thinking he'd probably done in his entire life. "I'm Samantha." Inside his head, he snickered at twisting Sam's name around into a girl's name. He wondered if Cas would get the joke.

The man reached forward, his fingers playing with the strayed ends of the trench coat. He tilted his head downward, looking up at Castiel through eyelashes. "You wanna buy me a drink…?"

He was actually a bit surprised that he was going through with this. It was a bit weird to act like a girl, but he knew he'd be good at it. After all, he picked up enough girls in his life to know all of their little moves. Cas was just lucky that he was playing one of the shyer types; he could have gone all weird on the Angel.

Cas's breath hitched in his throat, and he froze up. He looked down at Deans hands near his leg, and bit his lip. He watched as Dean's lips curved into a smile, and admired the shape of them. His thoughts wandered, and soon enough he found himself wondering what those lips tasted like.

He realised that his face was inches away from Dean's, but he didn't move away. He just looked through those sandy lashes into his bright green eyes.

He swallowed, before wetting his cracked lips.

"I'd love to, Samantha."

Castiel had done better than expected. But somehow he knew that if Cas went to a bar, he'd completely fail. He probably needed someone he was comfortable with.

A vulnerable look on his face, Dean moved forward just a bit, trading those few inches between their faces for just a couple of centimeters. Suddenly, his face broke out into a wide grin. "And that's how you pick up a girl."

He leaned back, still only about six inches between them. "You did good, Cas. Who said Angels weren't quick learners?"

Castiel watched Dean's smile, and he felt a strange feeling in his stomach.

"Thank you for teaching me," Cas said, smiling at Dean's approving looks. His eyes still fixed on Dean's lips. He let them wander down to Dean's hand, which was still right next to Cas's thigh, resting on the bed.

"So what happens after that?"

Dean tilted his head to the side a bit, half at Castiel's question, half at the look the Angel had in his eyes.

"Well, you buy the girl a drink. Enough drinks to get 'er a bit tipsy, then ask her to come home with you." He smirked. "Or hotel, whatever. It's pretty straight forward from there."

He raised his eyebrows. "You've learned from 'The Pizza Man.' Surely you don't need me to explain the rest?"

"Okay," Cas nodded. This was seeming much less difficult. Just compliment her, and buy her alcohol.

He sighed for a moment in thought, before frowning again.

"So, I'm supposed to slap her rear? Is that before or after the intercourse? And do I have to… Talk to her? Because some of the things the pizza man said were very unkind.."

Dean burst out into laughter, leaning back as he did so. He picked up his hand and gestured it in the air. "No, no. Well some girls like her 'rear' being slapped. And that 'unkind speaking' is called dirty talk." He shook his head. "Some chicks dig that. Probably not the kind you wanna go for, though."

He finally stopped laughing, an easy smile settling on his face. "Say nice things. And do… you know, the things besides the ass slapping."

Dean snorted. "Need a demonstration?" he joked.

"Yes." Cas stated. "These movies you watch, 'Casa Erotica', don't seem very realistic. You've been very helpful so far, but perhaps you could show me what I should do?"

Cas continued to look at Dean with a thoughtful expression, waiting. He knew what to do, in theory, but he didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of a real girl.

Dean paused, his eyes widening a bit. He had been joking. Like, completely joking with the guy. And yet there Cas was, looking at him with those puppy-dog, innocent, blue eyes. And how the hell could he say no to that?

He cleared his throat and shifted on the bed a little. "U-umm… well…" He glanced over at the bathroom. Sam had only been in there a few minutes, and he always took his time in the bathroom. But just in case… "If Sam comes out, you have to zap us somewhere else."

Dean sighed before moving backwards onto the bed, sitting leaned back, his arms behind him to hold him up. He pursed his lips before shrugging. "You have to undress Samantha. Sometimes slowly, sometimes quick. It depends on how fast she seems to be going."

After this, Cas totally owed him one. He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, he was back into acting mode. Come-Hither eyes, small smile, slight tilt to the head. "Shouldn't leave a girl waiting, Castiel."

Cas felt his heartbeat quickening. He needed to do this perfectly. He needed to... uh, learn. Because men were to be with women, women to be with men. That was the way it was meant, right?

So why did he feel so damn attracted to Dean right now?

He slipped off his trenchcoat and shoes, and climbed onto the bed. On all fours, he climbed over Dean's body, putting his face centimetres from the hunter's. He nudged his nose, before Castiel pressed his lips to Dean's. The man kissed the Angel back, and Cas's eyes fluttered closed.

He pulled back a little, still able to feel Dean's breath on his lips.

"Was that okay?" He said, almost inaudibly.

This was a new for Dean as it was for Castiel. All the sensations were different than what he's been through. Sure, he's had girls on top of him, been on top of girls, but they're soft and smooth. Cas was hard and rough in all those places, and having that on top of him… well, it made his chest tighten a little.

Dean let out the tiniest of surprised gasps as Castiel kissed him. He hadn't expected the Angel to take that step on his own. Either he had been watching more porn than he was admitting to, or Jimmy Novak's intuition was still in that body. He pressed his lips to Castiel's almost too willingly, leaving his eyes half open in order to see the look on Cas' face.

The hunter cleared his throat, his voice suddenly a couple of pitches lower. "That was fine," he answered, reaching between them in order to pull off his shirt. He tried to rationalize him doing it himself in his mind: women took off their own clothes, too. He supposed Castiel didn't have to do everything.

Cas's eyes travelled down as Dean pulled off his shirt, and Cas watched the revealing of smooth muscular skin, and he felt, what was that? An urge? He was just getting used to the whole free will thing, now there were insticts as well? He followed suit and began by taking off his suit jacket, and loosening his tie. He had pulled back so that he was now kneeling between Dean's spread legs. As the hunter finally shrugged off his shirt, so did the angel, and Cas reached a hand out and gingerly touched the stubble on Dean's face.

Dean threw his shirt onto the floor and jumped slightly as Castiel touched his face, not expecting the innocent gesture. His eyes met the Angel's, striking blue and striking green. Suddenly he didn't want to be playing the part of some girl picked up at the bar. He wanted to be himself.

The hunter gulped but leaned forward, kissing the host body, this time his eyes closing. He put one arm around Castiel's neck, scooting forward on the bed so that his crotch and Cas's legs were pressed flushed together, soon doing the same with their chests. He let out a small groan at the friction, his free hand trailing down the Angel's side in order to tug at the hem of the dress pants.

Cas kissed Dean's mouth, his tongue exploring the man's, tasting everything he could. The rough hand on the back of his neck sent shivers down his spine, traveling to the pit of his stomach, and he felt himself harden between Dean's legs. He effortlessly held himself up with one hand, the other trailing lightly over Dean's chest, over his stomach, just tracing the hard lump in his jeans. He felt the hunter tense under his body and he slowly undid the button of Dean's pants. He was far past the point of worrying about right and wrong. Both his body and mind wanted nothing but Dean, and he was more than happy to oblige.

As soon as Dean felt the pressure of Cas's hand against his jeans, he lost all qualms about doing this. He moaned into the Angel's mouth as he unbuckled the pants before pushing them down. As he didn't have the super-strength that the other did, he couldn't just lift Castiel up and pull off the pants, so he left them for Cas to remove himself.

With the Angel's pants down enough, Dean reached his hand down, settling it on Cas's hardness, boxers the only thing between the skin.

And then the bathroom door opened.

Nothing was gonna stop the angel from getting what he needed now, including Sam. As soon as he heard the door unlatch, he held Dean tight, and in moments they found themselves in the backseat of the Impala.

Cas felt Dean smile under his lips, most likely at his choice of location, and the angel moaned as he felt the hunter's grip tighten just a little between his legs. His open mouth moved to Dean's neck, kissing the rough skin softly at first, before letting his teeth sink in a little.

Dean held onto Castiel as he felt them do that space-movey-thingy, one of the many things he hated. When he felt something under him, he opened his eyes only to be greeted by the roof of the Impala. He would have grinned were it not for the fact that he had a tongue down his throat, and so he settled for a small smile.

His hand went from the Angel's neck to his hair, burying his fingers in as Castiel worked as his throat. When he bit down, Dean gasped and moved his head back, revealing more skin. "Cas!"

Cas moved back a little, his blue eyes open wide. He had completely forgotten his inhibition, and his strength. He hadn't even thought about his actions, he had just wanted to kiss and taste every inch of the hunter… Had he hurt Dean? He never meant to hurt him.

"I- I'm sorry, Dean, did I hurt you?"

Dean couldn't help but let out a small groan of frustration as he looked up at Castiel, panting. "God no," he spoke, pulling Cas back down by the back of his head, "it felt good." He kissed the Angel for a moment, trying to calm him down.

"Don't worry about hurting me; I like a little biting." Every thought of acting as some girl had flown out the window the moment Castiel had touched the front of his pants. He was himself now, his voice low and hoarse and his cock straining against his jeans.

Castiel sighed, a little relieved. He looked down at Dean, admiring him, a thoughtful look on his face. His eyes wandered to Deans neck, where the marks from his teeth were. He kissed the skin softly, before running his tongue over it, hearing Dean breathe out deeply, his eyes fluttering closed and his head dropping back.

Cas kissed down Dean's neck, to his broad muscular shoulder, over his chest. His hand moved back down to the hunter's jeans, unzipping the fly and pulling them down a little. He then placed himself back down onto Dean's body, grinding his crotch against the man's as he did so, letting a moan escape his lips as he felt Deans hard cock against his own.

Dean groaned at the friction of their cocks, his head going back against the seat. He reached up to wrap his arms around Castiel's neck, pushing his hips up to add to the grinding.

He heard himself let out a curse before a throaty laugh. "Shit, Cas. I t-thought you didn't know how to do this?" One of his hands trailed down Castiel's back, stopping at the end of his spine in order to press down, pushing them together a bit harder.

"I thought so too," Cas mumbled, his mouth still pressed to Dean's skin. He pulled his pants off from around his ankles, before removing Dean's. Before he could think about it, his hands were slipping into the hunter's underwear, his hand wrapped around Dean's cock. He had never done this to himself, let alone another man, so he wasn't entirely sure how to go about it.

He watched Dean's face as he moved his hand up and down, starting slowly and getting faster, watching Dean bite his lip as he increased the pressure. Cas kissed the man's chest and stomach, eyes always on his face, his hand not leaving Dean's cock.

"Am I doing this right?"

Dean let out a choked moan as Castiel wrapped his hand around his cock, his head straining back and his fingernails digging into skin as the pleasure increased. He could barely think straight, let alone be able to form a complete sentence, so he simply nodded his affirmation.

A couple of moments later he felt his stomach coil, a pressure in his balls, and then he came. He shot out into his underwear, no doubt also on Castiel's hand. He panted, only being able to see white. He hadn't had sex in a while, and hadn't had the time to take care of himself like a man should, but he was still a bit pissed at himself for cumming so quickly.

Dean blinked before looking at Cas, his head tilting as he glanced down the Angel's body to see his erection. As much as he would like to get Cas off right that moment, he figured that they'd come all this way, might as well go the extra mile.

The hand that had been on Castiel's back fell down to grab the hand around his cock, guiding it down a little further south. He pressed one of the Angel's fingers against himself and shivered. "I, uh, have never done this before, so... one at a time." Against his wishes, he felt himself blush, feeling more vulnerable than he'd like.

The look on Dean's face as he came in Castiel's hand was almost enough to make the angel follow suit. He felt such a longing for Dean, to be inside him, to be as close to him as he possibly could. He had never felt such an urge in his life.

As the hunter guided his hand down, Cas swallowed hard. He acknowledged Dean's worries, leaning down to kiss his lips as he slipped a finger inside him. He felt Dean's lips tremble under his own, and the hunter's cock beginning to get hard again.

'Does that feel okay?'

Dean let out a shaky breath as Castiel's finger slipped inside of him, forcing himself to relax and not tense against it. He removed his hand from the Angel's wrists and put it back up around his neck with the other one.

Honestly, Dean has been through so many times almost dying (and actually dying) and being tortured that the pain from this was nothing compared to those times. However, it was probably the mere fact that Dean Winchester was about to take it in the ass that made him nervous. If anyone had told him an hour ago that he'd be taking it up the ass by an Angel, he probably would have laughed. And then shot them.

The hunter kissed Cas back, keeping their eyes locked. Along with the cloudy lust that was to be expected, he could also see patience and love in those striking blue eyes. That alone gave him the balls needed to take a deep breath of air and nod. "Yeah, it feels okay."

Cas's worried blue eyes stayed fixed on Dean's. He wanted to make sure Dean was 100% ready for this. Castiel knew that the hunter was just as new at this as he was. He shut his eyes and kissed Dean softly, sweetly, gently. He slowly pushed deeper inside the man, before sliding another finger in.

Cas held himself up on his elbow, his fingers stroking Dean's hair as he kissed him. He could tell that Dean was very used to being the one doing the fucking; he was still getting used to the idea of being fucked. Despite the desperate need Cas had to be inside Dean, he wanted the hunter to enjoy this just as much as he did.

As Castiel pushed another finger into him, Dean reached up and grabbed onto the back seat of the Impala. He sucked in a breath, but after a few moments he was fine. He nodded at the Angel and moved against the fingers inside of him gingerly.

At this point he didn't care if it hurt or not. He wanted Cas inside of him. "I'm good now." He ground against the fingers a few times, hoping that Castiel got the message.

Cas bit his lip, and took a deep breath, licking his hand and running it over his cock. He pulled Dean's leg up around his waist, before slowly pushing his length inside the hunter. Cas let out a moan, shutting his eyes, feeling Dean tight around his dick. He gently thrusted deep inside him, getting a little faster as he felt the pleasure build.

He leaned forward, resting his forehead against Dean's, holding onto the man's side with one hand, and running his other hand over Dean's hardened cock. He closed his eyes, focusing on containing himself as he thrusted in and out.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked, eyes still shut.

Dean let out a small hiss as Castiel pushed inside of him, putting his hand back down around the Angel's neck for the umpteenth time in the past half an hour. He tightened his grip, knowing that the Angel wouldn't be bothered by it: not like he had to breathe.

It took a few minutes before the pain went away and he began moving against Castiel, thrusting his hips down in time with him. He let out a moan, his nails biting into the skin of the Angel's back.

Dean's eyes fluttered open at Cas's question, and he would have laughed if he had the air. Trust Castiel to sound completely calm while he was fucking someone. "N-not any -ah- more."

Now that Cas could see Dean's pain had been replaced with ecstasy, he moved a little faster. Dean's heels pushed Cas closer, deeper. With every thrust the Angel felt himself lose a little more control, the pleasure building constantly. To be perfectly honest, more than anything, he was afraid of what Dean would think. Would he be scared? Would he be confused? Would he freak out and try to run?

He wanted to try and warn Dean about what would happen when he… finished. But the look of immense, peaceful pleasure on the hunters face was far too beautiful to interrupt. Cas didn't want to stop. One of the perks of being an angel was unlimited strength, so he wasn't tiring any time soon. But his twitching, throbbing cock was almost ready to burst.

'Dean… When I say so, you need to shut your eyes very tightly. Do you understand?'

With the sound of slapping skin and labored breaths, it was amazing that Dean could even hear Castiel's words over the noise. He ran the sentence over in his mind again, attempting to make sense of it. When he finally figured out what had been said, he nodded.

"Alright, I-" Dean broke off with a strangled cry as he threw his head back as he came for the second time. "God, Cas!" He tried to get more air into his body as Castiel continued to thrust into his over-sensitive body.

Castiel was beginning to understand that Dean's cries were of pleasure, despite the distorted look on his face. Feeling pleased with himself, he let the pleasure take over, thrusting hard into Dean one last time.

"Shut your eyes, Dean!" He yelled, holding his hand over the man's face. He held himself tight inside Dean as he came, and suddenly the car was filled with the brightest white light. Cas shivered in pleasure as the huge wings he had kept so tightly out of reach protruded from his back, invisible to all but himself.

Dean barely shut his eyes when Castiel's hand was over his face. He heard a ripping sound, followed by that weird airy sound that always happens when Cas poofs. He paused from his breathing for a moment to run his hands from Castiel's neck to his upper back, and he gasped.

He could feel the Angel's Grace. He'd felt it before, but that was mostly when it was going into him or surrounding Demons. This felt different. He ran his fingers through it, shivering as he did so. "Is that… your wings?"

Dean shifted his body slightly, a bit uncomfortable against the leather now that he was wet with sweat and body fluids. Castiel's hand still over his eyes, he leaned forward and placed his lips on the Angel's neck, sighing lightly to himself.

Cas shivered as he felt Dean's hands run over his feathers. He wasn't used to any human having contact with them, but Dean seemed to realise this and was very gentle. The angel nodded at Dean's question, before letting his body rest on top of Dean's.

As the hunters lips touched Cas's neck, he felt entirely content. Slowly, the light subsided, and the Angel's wings fluttered before folding back under his skin. Cas removed his hand from Dean's eyes, staring into the deep green, a smile on his face.

"I think I understand now. Thank you Dean."

Dean leaned back as Castiel took his hand from his face, licking his lips. That was some amazing sex, even if he was taking it. His mind moved at a fast pace as he tried to figure out a way to keep the Angel to himself.

"Cas, sorry to burst your bubble, but you won't be able to do this with normal humans."

As he said it out loud, he realized that he was actually right. "Most humans don't like their eyes covered during sex; it actually scares them. Plus," he added, his eyes moving down to where Castiel had held onto him, the skin a bright red fading to purple, "you might break them."

Dean didn't add that most likely, the only reason he was able to touch Castiel's Grace is because part of it is inside of him, just like part of his Soul is inside of Castiel.

"Oh.." Cas said quietly, looking down. "I am very sorry for hurting you, Dean. It was an accident…"

As he laid with his head on Dean's chest he heard the familiar human heartbeat, and he was reminded of the fact that, indeed, he was not human. Even with his wings and grace being unveiled, being with Dean just felt so natural. It felt… right.

But Dean liked women. Not men. Not Castiel. He was doing this to help Cas, not for his own benefit.

"I suppose I'll have to find another way to… Distract myself."

Dean breathed out a laugh at Castiel's apology. "Dude, it's fine. I've taken worse." 'Like a cock up my ass,' he thinks. His arm automatically went around Cas's back, and he looked down. He lightly ran his fingers over the man's shoulder blades, where the wings had been.

Although Castiel's tone of voice was the same blandness that he used normally, the words he chose were sad.

"Well, if you ever find yourself needing a... distraction, then I can always help." He cleared his throat and looked up at the Impala's roof, feeling embarrassed to say something so chick-flicky. Yeah, he liked women, but if he thought about it logically, Castiel was an Angel, and Angels didn't really have genders, their host bodies did. He'd have to find another reason to be going along with this later, but for right now, it was good enough for him.

Cas cocked his head to the side. He had assumed that Dean was doing this out of sympathy. To help the Angel deal with things.

Perhaps he had enjoyed it as much as Castiel had.

Cas pressed his lips to Dean's, breathing him in once more before he sat up, noticing the fogged up windows of the Impala.

"Thank you. You've been… Incredibly helpful." Cas said with a smile, looking down at Dean's exposed body.

Dean smiled at the kiss and leaned up as Castiel sat up, straddling his legs. He was glad that Cas would be willing to do it again. And with the world ending, why not indulge in whatever they wanted?

The hunter moved forward to kiss the Angel on the lips before grinning. "Now how about you poof our clothes in here so we can get dressed before Sammy comes out to look for us?"

He ran a hand through his hair, his eyes darkening as they traveled down Castiel's body. "And don't thank me yet; you still have a lot to learn."

The world may be ending, and there may be no hope for any of them, but at least they'd die together.


End file.
